Enslaved Redemption
by moot3100
Summary: "I'm not like the others, not at all. I can see, I can read, I can write, I can relate. Because of this, I've been chosen as my Master's vessel, the one to grant what may be his last wish. No matter what the cost, I will help him, even if I have to go to the very depths of Hell to do it."-Ndele, house slave of the Chantel manor. (Sebastian x OC x Ciel)
1. Encounter

The cold breeze of winter whipped past me as I ran, air fogged by quick breaths, cobblestone damaged by heavy footsteps. For the third time since my journey began, someone had recognized me from all of the fliers pinned up around the surrounding estates, and a generous amount of policemen had tracked me down, intimidating Dobermans at their beck and call.  
I'd learned early on it'd be best to keep to the shadows, as not everyone here was as softhearted as my dear Master. Even now, I notice all of the citizens glancing over at the commotion and frowning in distaste. Not because of Scotland Yard's greatest officers chasing a supposed criminal, but just because of my appearance.

I've learned the hard way that I'm filth.

On his very sickbed, he'd told me to try my best to stay hidden until all was carried out. "_T-Travel at night, sleep... during the day,"_he'd whispered in his weak voice._ "If you s-see... a candle in the window, they'll feed you, clothe you, and give y-you directions as long... as you g-give them...my name. Above all...stay safe. That is all I wish." _With watery yet solemn eyes, I merely nodded, brushing a few strands from his forehead to kiss it. If everything went as planned, I'd be able to see him again.

That is my motivation.

I wrapped my dingy coat closer to my chest, the cooler temperatures confusing my normally sultry body. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but take in all that was around me with wide eyes. Everything was so…foreign to me. Just as all of my books said, there were pounds as far as the eye could see, bones littering the streets, and rabid strays always on the prowl. It was as if the words had jumped off the page and come to life.

Lungs blazing, I rounded yet another corner, hoping to end this game of cat and mouse as quickly as possible. Instead, I was met with a dark, dank alleyway, a mighty brick wall towering above me. Dead end. I cursed quietly in my head, breath choppy and ragged. All at once, morbid thoughts of what would happen to me filled my head. _More enslavement, more sexual assault, more physical assault, maybe a few toes so I can never do it again…_

I clutched my head in pain, trying to concentrate on something, anything. All I truly wanted was to curl up somewhere and hide. Shrouded in the brick wall's looming shadow, there lay a bunch of crates stacked haphazardly against each other. If I could squeeze into one of them, there was a slim chance I wouldn't be noticed and would be able to slip away. Biting my lip, I glanced back at the alley's entrance. Loud voices and snarling were fast approaching. By then, there was no way even I could outrun them.

With much difficulty, I shimmied myself into a sitting position in one of the larger boxes, but not before retrieving a handful of pepper from my coat pocket and generously sprinkling it around the perimeter of the enclosure. I'd read many times in mystery novels how fugitives used that technique to baffle tracking dogs. Firmly shutting the lid, I laid back and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. All I could do was wait.

Eventually, the familiar scuffle of shoes and paws caught up with me, and who I assume to be the leader of the group barking orders. Just as I expected, I could hear wet noses sniffing the ground fervently, approaching with caution. And just as I expected, the mutts got a whiff of my little present and walked back to their masters, tails between their legs and whimpering.

"She ain't here, you lot! Divide and conquer!"

With a chorus of 'Yes sir!' the group dispersed, leaving me to decide what to do next. I was definitely positive I was in Houndsworth, their obsession with the mongrels was evident enough. The real question was…who was I supposed to see? I was fairly certain it was Houndsworth I was supposed to go, but he never specified just _who_ I was to talk about everything with. Throughout my whole sprint through the city, I didn't see a candle, a knit blanket, or anything to confirm who I would house with for the day. Surely, I wouldn't have to rest in that cramped box…?

With an exhausted sigh, I tried to get back onto my feet, only to come crashing back down again. The whole time, my legs had been shaking violently, and my arms were hit by a wave of weakness. Travelling was virtually impossible.  
Just as I was about to loll my head in defeat, a pair of footsteps came towards me again, only this time, there was no snarling or harsh orders, just…talking. In a desperate attempt to stay conscious, I focused on their words, eavesdropping.  
"Young Master, I do apologize for my tardiness—had I known the situation was of the utmost importance, I would have come sooner."

"Nonsense, Sebastian! You knew good and well to stay by my side until that hound arrived. Why, you merely wanted me to call your name, I warrant!"

"…Whatever you say, Young Master."

From what I could understand, this…Sebastian character was the boy's slave. While his voice was melodious and at ease, the Young Master's was demanding, yet…inexperienced. Though it didn't concern me in the least, I couldn't help but wonder what the slave looked like. Was he as _dark_ as me? Had anyone called _him_ filth? The questions could go on and on, though I was careful to keep this thought strictly in my head as they approached my hiding spot.

"Sebastian," the Young Master began, his voice clear and concise, "now that the Hell Hound ordeal has been closed, open each of these crates and burn all clothes and merchandise inside. Anything that's touched this city's gravel is to be considered tainted and burned."  
I heard Sebastian get down on one knee, the smile audible in his voice. "Yes, my lord."  
I prayed to God that neither of them heard it, but I'm pretty sure my heart rat sped up as I gulped. _They can't BURN me for being in their luggage, right? Right!?_ Clenching my jaw with much more force than what could be considered healthy, I scooted around the tight space, now slightly looking outside of the box. If I was going to die here, I at least wanted to see it coming, despite only getting a view of their highly expensive shoes.

It seems my prayer got through, as another pair of feet thundered down the street, coming to a halt in front of the party. Whoever it was, they were breathing heavily, a very crinkled piece of paper grasped firmly in their hands. The Young Master immediately turned to them, asking in a rather annoyed voice what he was doing.  
"M-My apologize, Young Earl...!" the man managed to pant, keeling over slightly in exhaustion. From the sound of it, he was the same man in charge a few minutes earlier, giving orders to find me. _Great. Just...great._ I clutched my knees to my chest, wishing I could just disappear, and even more so that the erratic throbbing in my head would cease.

"My men and I have been searching for this slave for a solid hour," he offered the paper to them, to which both the slave and Young Master widened their eyes in slight wonder. A quickly drawn sketch of me running with an allegedly 'stolen' coat in my arms was displayed, my eyes darker than my skin. _Who drew that so quickly? D-Do I...really look that scary?_  
"A slave...?" The Young Master repeated, scrutinizing the paper further. "How could she have possibly traveled so far into London? And in the afternoon, for the Queen's sake!"

"W-We fear it might have been the work of local abolitionists, Young Earl. The damn people have no idea how to mind themselves..."  
The Young Master grunted in response, haughtily turning his head away from the vignette. "Why, exactly, are you telling this to me? You are a policeman of Scotland Yard, one of the elite, I presume. Shouldn't you have already handled this?" The man opposite of him gulped, obviously very ashamed and embarrassed. "…H-Her current owner is Duke Pierre Chantel, son of the highly esteemed Duke Edgar V. Chantel. Since last week, he's been fatally ill, and despite his son's pleas, Duke Edgar Chantel demanded the chamber slave's immediate return so she can watch over Duke Pierre Chantel."

"In other," the Young Master began, stepping forward and smiling mischievously, "if you lot screw up a direct order from a man of such a high state, Scotland Yard will forever be tainted by this failure." Reluctantly, the policeman nodded, though it sounded more like a statement than a question to me.

"Very well. I'll have Sebastian take me back to the hotel Angela and the other servants are staying, then he can search for the woman you so desire. As it seems we'll be staying in Houndsworth longer than expected, all burnings shall have to wait as well." With that being said, the policeman thanked the pair and sped off, probably searching for his men. Young Master slid into the creaky coach, sitting with a particular authority that I'm sure even grown men would be intimidated by.

Just as I thought the carriage had rolled away, I felt myself—or my box, rather—being lifted high into the air by its sides, and curtly plopped on top of something. _W…What!? _Again, I looked through the gap in the box, only to see other boxes and bags stacked atop one another.  
I was put in the back of the cargo hold.  
Without enough time or strength to slip out and run for the hills, I was carried off to only God knows where.

* * *

It was well into the evening when I awoke, the stars shining brightly overhead. The rhythmic, clunky movement of the carriage—which had eventually lulled me to sleep, I'm guessing—had abruptly come to a stop. Lethargically wiping at my eyes, I tried my best to stretch in the dark, cramped space I had. _First state of business: get the heck out of this box._

I looked down at my legs, relieved to see they weren't shaking anymore. If I was going to get out, I'd have to do it quickly and efficiently. Slowly standing to my feet, I pushed the lid off and set it gently on the wooden floor, hoisting myself onto it soon after. Trying my best to not make a sound, I maneuvered around the many bags and suitcases towards the exit.  
Just as I thought I'd be able to make it to out without notice, the tall figure of a man appeared in front of the cloth drapes, making to part the coarse fabrics. I dove behind one of the boxes, hoping they didn't hear the scuffle.

"What's taking so long, Sebastian? Shouldn't you be looking for that slave already?" I heard the Young Master's voice ask from the carriage. "Yes, My Lord," the apparition responded,"I merely wished to return all of the luggage to the servant's room before I took my leave." I could hear him taking a few of the boxes and placing them on the ground with a clatter beside him. The barrier between us was getting thinner and thinner.  
Biting my lip, I mentally wrote out my will. There was no way I could escape now. As slender, gloved hands ventured farther into the darkness, I held my breath.

"Tell me when you've found her," commanded the Young Master, exiting the carriage and walking towards the hotel. At that moment, Sebastian removed the very last box-the one in front of me. When he and I locked eyes, I could see a lick of surprise flicker in those chocolate brown orbs of his, before regaining the calmness-and was that a touch of amusement? A minuscule smirk crept across his lips as he spoke, not looking away from me.

"Found her."

* * *

**Alright I gotta admit: I had SO much fun writing this! I actually had to STOP myself from going into chapter 2!**

**So, I looked at some of the feedback I'm getting and thankfully everyone said they'd actually read this. I've got mixed reactions on whether or not I should do a Sebastian x OC or a Sebastian x OC x to the matter at hand, I've made a poll, and I think anybody can vote (Let me know if you can't) so just go here for your input, and I'll be monitoring it as I go through the series (And change the title appropriately).**

**quiz/3691221/Th…**

**I don't own Black Butler, Sebastian, or Ciel (Or Scotland Yard, or London, or Houndsworth, or...wait, Houndsworth doesn't even exist! Right...?)**

**I DO own the plot and OC, however, so paws off!**

**Please comment.**

**Stay beautiful~**


	2. The Deal

The Young Master whipped around within seconds, rushing to the cargo hold and staring in slight amazement at me. I could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him: _How did she get in my carriage without my notice?_ Any other day, I would have taken pride in my stealth. But right then, I was completely immobilized by their stares. _Like an animal at an exhibit,_ I thought bitterly. Hanging my head in submission, I held out my wrists to them, waiting for the nostalgic chill of iron chains to bite into them-or worse.

Clearing his throat, the Young Master curtly ordered Sebastian to take me to his room, to which he quickly complied, forcing my arms behind my back as he lead the way through the trashy hotel. His grip on me was firm and unwavering—in fact, I'd step out on a limb and say if I tried to wiggle out of his grasp even a little bit, my wrists would snap like a twig. _Awesome,_ my mind added in dismay.

When we finally arrived I was made to stand with my arms still pressed into my back, the Young Master lounging in a much more ostentatious couch across from me. As I looked at the Young Master, I was mostly surprised by how...well, _young_ he was. I knew his voice had been a little too high to be a grown man's, but still, he was pretty young to be out and about, a slave at his beck and call.

His hair, a dark teal, was short and stringy, falling in front of his face in small patches. Only one blue eye was visible-not because his hair was covering the other, but because a large, black eye patch was covering it, probably the result of an accident. That eye alone was full of knowing, giving off an air that told me he was not one to be messed with. I have to admit, he was quite intimidating, especially for a child. To think that eye alone would be deciding my fate…_That's just scary!_

I let out a shaky breath before I looked up at him, trying in vain to ease my nerves and slow down my erratic heartbeat. If Sebastian hadn't been supporting me, I'm sure I would've collapsed. Young Master's voice broke the silence, laced with asperity.

"Now Ndele, what, pray tell, were you doing in the back of my coach?" I flinched a little as he said my name. _It must have been on my flier, _I thought. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words were coming out. When had my throat gone so dry? How long has it been since I had clean water? With a painful gulp, I was able to ground out a response.

"Paper…quill…please."

His brows raised slightly before knitting together. After a long silence, he looked to Sebastian and nodded. The servant promptly released my wrists and retrieved what I'd asked for, pressing the utensils into my palms, taking a new space beside his master afterwards. I had to concentrate ridiculously hard to make sure my handwriting was legible. I showed him the paper:

_My master sent me on a mission and needed a place to hide, Young Master._

His brows furrowed further, reclining back into his seat with an aggravated grunt. "According to that Scotland Yard officer, Duke Chantel was the one that reported you missing. Why would he send bile like you to do something only to take you back?"  
I ignored his 'bile' insult and wrote: _You're mistaken—Duke __**Pierre **__Chantel is my master, and he told me to come to Houndsworth. His father orders my return. It may be more appropriate to call him 'Lord Pierre', as His Majesty refuses to take his last breath. _My blood pressure probably rose a little as I wrote down _his _name. Normally I could keep my temper in check, but I earnestly wished that old man would just sputter, cough, and die.

Young Master shifted in his chair again, getting just a few inches closer to me, and what I assumed to be a small smirk tugged at his lips. _He's interested now, _I mused. _He wants to know more. _I guess Master was right—his name could easily change the atmosphere of the room, maybe enough to tip the scales in my favor.

"You seem to care a lot for the Lord…What is this mission you've been blathering on about?"  
I was a little more hesitant to answer this question, but stayed honest. _I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. All he told me was to travel to Houndsworth with this coat, saying it would console me whenever I get homesick. I've been instructed not to return unless I've found a solution. The question is…to what?_

Young Master looked at me incredulously, mouth slightly agape. For such a snippy Lord, he seemed to be at a loss of words all too often around me. "You mean he sent you to this hellhole without giving you any other real instruction…while he's dying of who knows what? Why, that's ridiculous!"

I just shrugged in reply. Knowing the Master for so long, the request really didn't strike me as too odd. In fact, I probably wouldn't have expected anything less from such an eccentric man. Young Master's eyes narrowed, mouth forming a tight line. "Everything you've said so far sounds like complete poppycock and Scotland Yard is offering me quite a handsome sum for your safe return. So tell me, slave: Why shouldn't I just turn you in now?"

I immediately knew the answer, casting the quill and paper aside. With a deep breath, I drew myself up to my full height, looking Young Master in the eye with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Because I'm willing to do everything within my power to acquire what my master so wishes, anything less would be a crime. So please, allow me to do as he wants. I would eternally be in your debt." As a final show of submission, I got down on one knee. In hindsight, a curtsy would be more ladylike, but that just makes it even more humbling. When I looked back up to him, he looked as if he was about to say something, but Sebastian's calm voice beat him. _Wow, I almost forgot he was there!_

"If I may interject, Miss Ndele." Sebastian made his way over to the Young Master, glancing briefly at me. I hadn't had the chance to truly feel him out, so I didn't know if he was with me or against me. What complicated that even more was that I could've sworn he winked…  
Their conversation was quick and concise, though I couldn't hear a word of it. Whatever he said, it must've taken Young Master aback, as while he was addressing me, he would occasionally sneak glares at the servant. Clearing his throat, he spoke with great authority.

"Ndele, slave of the Chantel estate, I, Ciel of the Phantomhive estate have a proposition for you. You will stay in my manor as a servant for one year, doing only as instructed by me or Sebastian. Once the year is up, I will make it publicly known that you are a free girl, and you can continue your little expedition. If you fail to abide by these conditions however," his indifferent mouth curled up into a sickening smirk, "I will turn you in without a second thought. Leaving the mansion without an escort will also result in imprisonment, though lying is an automatic death sentence. What do you say?"

_It doesn't look like I have much of an option…_Luckily, I hadn't been given a specific date to return, so it was purely up to me if I wanted to delay my mission are get sent home empty handed. After a long pause, I placed a hand over my heart and bowed my head.  
"I accept your proposition. You have my word as Duke Chantel's slave to do as you say, and to abide by the rules provided."  
"Excellent. You start tomorrow."

* * *

**Ooh, it's gettin' good! Okay, so, I'm having so much fun writing this (Probably because I actually have to do research for some of the backgrounds so they can be completely accurate) and again, I had to make myself stop writing this chapter and split it into another. In other words...you get two chappies instead of just one today! OMG, you must be so happy right now, right!?  
...No?  
Oh...um, okay. I-I guess I can understand that...  
But, due to Labor Day weekend, I have tomorrow off from school, so that means MOAR OTAKU TIEMS! XD  
THANK YOU, FEDERAL HOLIDAIS!**

**Anyway, I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or anything else besides the forever thickening plot and meh soon-to-be-epic OC Ndele.**

**Peace out, and stay beautiful~**

**(P.S. If you're offended by anything that happens for the duration of this fic, I'm truly sorry, but that was what it was like. In fact, history is even more cruel than I could probably ever depict it. For those who want to kill me for making Ciel so rude towards her...open a Social Studies book or something. According to my British friend ~CanadianEngland on dA, this is probably how he would've reacted (So if you're that pissed...it's her fault.) Ciao.)**


	3. Mutts & The First Day

Light shone through the tattered curtains, waking me up early the next morning. I blinked rapidly as I peeled the blankets off my body, recalling all of last night's events. _In just 24 hours, I've managed to get chased by the police, blackmailed by an adolescent, and gotten a completely new Master and household. Life really is interesting._

My legs were still a little sore from all of the running, but my head ache and dry throat had dissipated. Just as all doctors said, a good night's rest was enough to remedy fatigue, not to mention I hadn't slept on a real bed in about a month…  
Making up my bed, I walked over to the clothes closet, fingering some of the brighter cloths. Sebastian had taken me to my room the night before, informing me that he would leave me some more suitable dresses.

"If you need any assistance in changing, my room is just a stone's throw down the hall," he said with a smile. My cheeks went scarlet as I looked away, trying not to react negatively. From what I understood, angering him or the Young Master—Ciel, was it?—could result in loss of whatever was left my freedom or my life. And yet, he could say something like that so shamelessly…

I nodded and slid into bed, though I'm sure he could sense how awkward I was feeling. He stopped at the door, gloved hand on the knob. "Is there anything troubling you, Miss Ndele? I will answer to the best of my ability," he stated, glancing back at me.

"…What did you say to the Young Master, exactly? It might be the only reason I'm not in chains," I asked, fidgeting under his gaze. Something about him was…off, to say the least. It wasn't like he'd said or done anything to make me feel that way, and was _certainly _easy on the eyes, and yet…_It's his eyes, _my brain specified. Yes, those eyes were definitely different. His mouth, too. If it wasn't closed and stoic, it was smirking, mocking, scheming…A frightening thought, indeed.

The man chuckled, as if I'd asked him the color of his hair. "Is that all you are concerned about, my lady? Why, I simply told him what I've observed. You are clearly very driven in this quest of yours, seeing as you've traveled all the way from your Master's estate in North Yorkshire, so of course you'd make a splendid worker for my Lord, as well."

"Was the 'year of servitude' your idea, too?" I asked flatly. He grinned and shook his head. "No, Young Master tends to put his own spin on such things. Though I must say, it will be quiet a nice experience working along someone less incompetent than the other servants," he hummed. I grunted in response, closing my eyes in prayer. Even after all this time, I'd never forgotten to do it before I slept. Turning on my side, I yawned.

"Thank you and good night, Mr. Sebastian. May God bless you," I mumbled, just as I had when I slept beside Master. Instead of repeating it to me, he murmured a low "Sleep well" and walked out the door. I wasn't looking, but it sounded like he was frowning a little when he said it.

Flipping through some of the dresses, I rejected one after another. _Too frilly. Too pink. Too short. _All of them were either too garish or skimpy for my tastes, and I really didn't feel worthy enough to wear clothing for fit a duchess to begin with. I was down to the last dress, a simple white gown adorned with a black trim. Cliché, but it would work. Pulling Master's old jacket on for comfort's sake, I stepped outside my door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up so early in the morning.

_Now, what do I want to do, _I mused. The hotel probably didn't have a library, I could get caught if I went around town, and I really didn't want to know how the servants would react to seeing a random slave milling around a European establishment. Up ahead, I could see the ocean waving gently from behind an open window. _How inviting, _I thought with a smile. _It's too dark to be seen easily, and no one would miss me if I was gone for only an hour or so…_

Slipping out the window, I ran full-speed towards the beach, smile overpowering the pain in my legs. I stopped just short of the water, remembering just whose dress I was wearing. If I messed up this early on, he'd surely have my head on a spit. With a disappointed sigh, I settled for sitting on the sand and watching, the smell of sea water and fresh bringing on a nostalgic feeling.

My thoughts were interrupted by the yelping of pup just a few feet away. He meandered around the beach slowly, growling and nipping at the frayed rope digging into his neck. _He escaped, _I thought absentmindedly, getting to my feet. Blood tainted the makeshift leash, and he looked to be in terrible pain. Cautiously, I inched towards him, wanting to help but remain unharmed at the same time. His jaw clenched visibly as got nearer.

"Shh, boy, it's alright," I cooed, daring to pet his rigid back. "I'm not going to hurt you, so please, work with me…" As one of my hands massaged his wheezing flank, the other traveled up to his neck, lightly grasping the rope. His growling intensified, but my continuous petting seemed to keep him at bay. With one hand, I managed to untie the pesky thing, a final yank letting it fall limply across the dog's shoulders. He shook it off with a huff, nuzzling his dry nose against my neck in appreciation.

"No problem, little guy," I smiled, brushing back some of his ivory locks. The blood in his mane had dried up, and some fleas were already surfacing. _He'll need some water, a good bath, and an orange for the fleas, _I noted. In a home remedy, I'd read rubbing half an orange against an animal's skin would cure it within three days. It's not like I could take him in, though. A little bit of patching was all I could do. Without a second thought, I ripped a bit of my coat of the bottom, wrapping it around his wound loosely so he wouldn't suffocate. "Sorry, but this is the best I can do for now," I apologized, "I'm in no position to make requests." The mutt merely licked my cheek and put his head in my lap.

"On the contrary, slave, I never said you couldn't ask me of anything."

I turned my head to see Young Master calmly walking towards, Sebastian in tow. "Just know that my responses may not be what you were hoping for," he finished. I gulped, reluctantly letting the puppy go and dusting myself off. "I-I wasn't trying to run away, if that's what you're thinking," I stuttered. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I know. Even you wouldn't be _that _foolish." His tone was mocking, I couldn't help but be a little bit discouraged. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, obviously remembering something. "You were writing yesterday! How does someone of such low standing learn to write other than behind his master's back?" He questioned pointedly.

I rubbed the back of my neck shyly, not wanting to say anything that might get Master Chantel into trouble with the Queen. "Y-Yes, that's exactly what I did," I lied, avoiding those deep, blue eyes. "I wanted so badly to learn how to read, I took it upon myself and stole books from his room while he slept."

Young Master brought a hand to his chin, stroking it in thought. "That would explain your vast vocabulary…" he thought aloud, "but you have a devout admiration for Lord Chantel. Why would you deceive him like that?"  
"…When push comes to shove, I suppose."

I was saved from the conversation by Sebastian urging us to come back to the hotel. "I'm sorry, Miss Ndele, but your _pet_," he glared at the rescued pup, "must stay out here." The pooch whimpered, head down and tail between his legs. Always the sympathetic one, I stooped down and scratched him between the ears soothingly. "It's okay, sweetie. You're free now, so just find your next adventure." His spirits resurrected, he licked my hand one last time and set off. _It's almost like he understood,_I giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sebastian's eye twitching. _Now that I think about it, he's stiffer than an ironing board! _Trying to be as nonchalant as possible but still stay in my place, timidly tapped him on the shoulder, trying to keep up with his long strides. He slowed down considerably when he noticed my struggle. "What is it?"

"I-I couldn't help but notice how you acted around that dog back there…" I mumbled. "Do you…hate dogs, Mr. Sebastian?" He nodded in agreement immediately, distaste evident on his face. "They welcome the chain and leash so eagerly, giving their everything and more simply because their owners ask of it. It's disgusting."

"Are you insinuating something, Sebastian?" Young Master asked, clearly annoyed. "Not in the least, My Lord. I simply detest the creatures, nothing more. They're so different from cats…" _He hates dogs, _my head echoed. _What a shame._

**…**

I was back in my room, pacing the floors. In a few short minutes, I would be meeting the other servants for the first time. Sebastian assured me they weren't much, but I couldn't help but be anxious. Back in Northern Yorkshire, I was the only house slave, so when Master Chantel left, it could get pretty boring, cleaning everything alone.

_But now, I can have friends, _I thought excitedly. _But what if I'm not accepted? Will they not like the idea of having an African working alongside them? How could I gain their trust if they don't? I'm so confused! _Outside of my door, I could hear Young Master explaining the situation to them.

"…and due to those circumstances, she will be staying with us for a year. You will treat her like what she is: a slave. If she steals, punish her. If she lies, punish her. If she tries to escape…"

"Punish her?" A faint voice squeaked.

"Kill her."

Their gasps were audible, but no one stood up to combat the decision. "That is all." With that being said, I could his footsteps gradually faded into nothingness. The servants whispered amongst themselves, afraid.

"Wow…he makes her sound like a hardened criminal!" A young boy's voice piped up.

"I know, and he never gives us such big jobs," a screechy woman's voice replied. "…W-What happens if we fail?"

"H-He'll have our heads!" The boy cried. "It's all over now, no doubt about i-"

"Shut up, you lot!" A much more masculine man's voice cut him off, successfully silencing the two. "I bet she can hear us right now…"

Slowly, I walked towards the door, watching the doorknob like it would bite me if I touched it. _Just calm down, Ndele. You'll make it through this. _The door creaked open to reveal three servants, eyes probably as wide as mine. With a nervous smile, I stepped out.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Badumdum!**

...I really don't know why I just said that.

I'm sorry, I just get get delirious after 12 o'cl- OMG A FLIPPIN BUTTERFLY'S IN MY ROOM! D:

Wait, it's the paint...

Let me spare you my random ADD comments and ask you this:

How should the servants respond to her? Love her? Hate her? Want to be her?

Let me know in teh epic comments! :3

Read, comment, and stay...what the freak am I supposed to say now?

Ah, my head feels like Nyan Cat on a sugar high...

I need sleep...

See ya.

ZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZzZzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz


	4. Hello, My Name Is

Trying my best to make a good impression, I curtsied. "I'm Ndele, a slave from the Pierre and Edgar Chantel estate. Due to…certain circumstances, I'll be working alongside you for the next few months," I explained. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Still curtsying, I waited patiently for a response, easily the biggest mistake I'd made all day. After a few seconds of empty silence, I glanced up in slight confusion. I could tell from they're reddening faces that they were extremely conflicted. _Greet her, don't greet her, greet her, don't greet her… _I would be angry that they'd have to stop and make such a decision, but I'm sure I'd be a little hesitant to do it too, if it meant I might suffer punishment from Young Master.

A young boy with straw-blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen steeped up, bowing awkwardly. The whole situation was obviously overwhelming him, though he hid it well with a huge grin.

"H-Hello, Ndele! My name's Finnian, but everyone calls me Finni. I'm the manor's gardener, but between you and me, I really just like the job because I get to be outside all day," he beamed. I could tell already that he was a really genuine person._We'll get along just fine, _I thought as I went to shake his hand.

"N-N-No, you don't want to do that, no you don't!" I 'Hm?'-ed in response as I shook Finnian's hand, immediately realizing what the redheaded woman had been trying to tell me. As his hands encompassed mine, I ridiculous amount of pain surged through my hand, and I quickly pulled back with a yelp, massaging my now sore wrist. _Wow, what is this kid on and where can I get it?_

Finnian apologized profusely, going on and on about how something had happened to him when he was younger that made him that strong. It seemed like a personal story, so I shrugged it off in hopes of keeping the conversation as light and airy as it had been. "It's fine, I promise," I assured, putting my hands behind my back with a wince. _Out of sight, out of mind, they say,_I reminded myself.

The woman with the almost alarmingly red hair stepped up next, shaking my other hand politely. It was a lot more gentle, thank goodness.  
"I'm Mey-Rin, the housemaid of the manor. After all these years, my prayers have finally been answered, yes they have: Another maid to talk about boys to!" I blinked in surprise at her claim—talking about boys? It really wasn't something I was accustomed to, especially not with someone of a higher rank than me. I giggled nonetheless, guessing it was the proper response.  
"To be honest, I've never engaged in that activity, though I will try my best," I grinned.

The last to approach me was a man—not one like the handsome Sebastian or the adorable Finnian. He was just…a man. That's not a bad thing, of course. I'd only just met him, so it's not like I could list him off as bad news right from the start, and yet he just had this…gruff look about him. His hair was a dirty blonde, a slim cigarette peeking out between his thinner-than-thin lips. Maybe it was the patches of stubble here and there, but I was almost certain he'd take some getting used to.

His pale-blue eyes squinted hard at me, looking me up and down from different angles. _Scrutinizing,_ my mind named the new word. _Judging. _After a long while of doing this, he finally spoke:

"So, what'd a doll like you do to piss of ol' Short Stuff?"

"Bard!" Mey-Rin automatically jabbed him in the stomach, her and Finnian both chastising him for his rudeness. "'You didn't tell her your _name _and your questioning her!?" Mey-Rin screeched angrily. "And to insult our master like that? For shame!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bard said in his thick accent, waving his hands defensively. "I'll admit that was a li'l unfair, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the _only _bloke wondering what happened."  
_Young Master didn't tell them? _I could've seen it as a sort of respect for my privacy, but after hearing his very decisive instructions for when I screw up, I could rule that out as a possibility. He could be testing me, trying to see if I would lie about what happened to the servants. Seeing how talkative they were to me, a stranger, they would definitely bring it up with him, and he'd have me killed on the spot if I lied.  
_Smart move, Young Master._  
"It's fine, guys. It's only natural that you'd want an explanation," I sighed, wondering what I should tell them. _Tell the truth and be judged, tell a lie and die a horrible death. What to choose, what to choose… _I'd already lied about how I learned to read and write, so doing it again would just further complicate things if I got found out. With a sigh, I told them everything. About the coat, about Scotland Yard, about my master—everything. They listened with rapt attention, not interrupting even once, which, according to Sebastian, was almost unheard of.  
"I sincerely hope this doesn't affect your feelings towards me," I confessed, finished telling my tale of woe. Casting a small glance at the wall clock, I remembered why I was even hired. "You all have your separate jobs—gardening, cooking, cleaning. What am I supposed to do, and when?"  
"I don't know," Bard muttered, shrugging. "Even though we have our own special jobs, Sebastian usually does'em for us whenever we screw them up." _Sebastian does all the work? Then, what's the point of having these three?_  
"It'd be best to ask him when we got back to the mansion," Mey-Rin peeped, adjusting her cracked glasses, "but right now, we're on vacation!"  
"Vacation? In Houndsworth, of all places?" I echoed, astonished. "And here I thought rich Europeans could afford to go anywhere they wished." _Keep your tongue in check, _my head quickly reprimanded me. Even if they were servants, they still had permission to get rid of me practically whenever they wanted to.

"That's what we thought, too, but it turns out Master Ciel is going to turn this place into a resort. There's even a big lake to swim in!" Finnian explained in that cheerful voice of his. I was almost positive that the lake he mentioning was the 'ocean' I had been next to not thirty minutes earlier. I couldn't help but wonder if the dog was still hanging around…

"Well, since this is supposed to be a vacation, would we be able to go out to the lake?" I asked, eagerly wanting to be outside instead of in a dank, cramped hotel. Plus, there would be less of a chance of bumping into any other people in the hotel. I'd been questioned enough to last a lifetime.

"I suppose, but to be safe, I think we should ask the Young Master first, yes I do."

"I think Ndele should do it herself," Bard interjected, scaring me half to death. "Me?"  
"Yeah, you're the one that suggested going in the first place. Besides, I think the Young Master likes you the best out of all of us just because you haven't broken anything yet."  
I found little truth in the latter, but the fact that _I _wanted this was undeniable. They were obviously very excited at the prospect of going swimming, and disappointing them now would be rude. With a sigh, I left for the Young Master's room, cheers of 'You can do it!' and 'Try your best!' in my wake.

**…**

There was murmuring on the other side of the door when I stood outside of the Young Master's room. From what I could hear, it was just Sebastian and the Young Master debating about something: me. Before rapping on the door like I originally planned, I waited, just in case they were discussing my fate. _I've really made a bad habit out of eavesdropping lately, _I mused.

From what I could gather, Young Master was asking Sebastian what he'd discovered about me so far. "Not much, to be honest. As slaves don't have any real records, all of my observations are purely from interaction, not cold hard facts."  
"I knew that. What I mean is why did you tell me not to kill her? It's not like you to interfere with my plans, especially about execution." Young Master sounded genuinely curious about this, and if I'm not mistaken, a little on the annoyed side. _It seems like someone enjoys being in the know._

Sebastian's chuckling was audible, which just annoyed him more. "My Lord, you know me so well. I'm touched, really."

"Just shut up and answer the question, butler." It only took a moment for the man's giggle fit to subside, and he answered calmly:

"She has a pure soul."

"…What?"

"It's just as I said. Her soul is as white as snow, My Lord. Having someone as righteous and submissive as her around you all day is bound to be entertaining. Also, if you play your cards right, the civil rights community will be graveling at your feet once they catch word Ciel Phantomhive has so graciously taken in a runaway. Letting her live is ultimately more convenient than killing her."

Slowly, I took my ear away from the door, even more confused than I had been before. A pure soul? What did he mean by that? Was he saying I came across as a nice person, therefore I shouldn't be put to death? _No, we've only really talked once, and he doesn't seem like the type to jump the gun… _Also, who were these 'civil rights' people he had mentioned? I hadn't read about them at all.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, making me stumble forward clumsily into the room. Sebastian stood there with a smirk, shutting the door behind me. "Speak of the Devil. My Lord, it seems we have an eavesdropper."

I opened my mouth to speak in my defense, but no words came out. All I could manage to do was look at the floor and bite my tongue. Young Master was clearly irritated about my listening in, posture straightening snootily. "Just what did you think you were doing, skulking about the hotel like a nosy little pig?"

"I-I wasn't _trying _to eavesdrop on your conversation, Young Master, I simply thought it would be rude to interrupt when you seemed to be so deep in discussion," I stuttered. He scoffed in reply, crossing his legs haughtily. "With your ear pressed against the wood? Not likely. I wager you were trying to play sleuth, listening in hopes of finding a way to worm out of our little deal."

"Not in the least," I squeaked. Young Master suddenly smirked, chuckling in silent mirth. Something about that made my skin crawl. Nothing good could possibly come of that.

"Ndele, you've probably been there long enough to hear what Sebastian said about you and you're soul. If you're so pure, how would you feel if I told you slavery has already been abolished, and your beloved master has just been keeping you it has estate for his own selfish reasons? That—despite our contract—you can go anywhere in England and be considered a free woman?"

His question had taken me aback quite a bit, but I answered nonetheless. "I'd say you were lying, Young Master. If something as momentous as that had occurred, even I would've caught word. Besides, Master Chantel is better than that. He would've told me right away." I'd managed to keep my voice firm, chasing away that little bit of doubt gnawing at the back of my head. This child plays mind games, I'd reminded myself. To take anything he said too seriously would be dangerous on my part, as well as foolish.

He stared into my eyes a long while before cracking yet another smirk. "Whatever you say."

Glancing around warily, I remembered why I had come to his room in the first place. "The other servants and I were wondering if we could head to the lake, Young Master."  
"Hoping to run into your canine companion?" He said, eyes shifting to Sebastian tauntingly. "I suppose I _have _been a little preoccupied with the Demon Hound case…tell the servants I said it's fine. I'll join you shortly."

"Thank you, Young Master," I beamed, trying with all my might not to skip childishly to the door. Despite all that's happened, rocking waters still had a way of comforting me. _This may not be so bad after all._

**~O~**

After Ndele had left the room, Ciel stood to his feet with an exasperated sigh. "It seems this will be harder than I thought," he curtly murmured, partially to his black clad butler and partially to himself. "What you said about her soul—it was rubbish, wasn't it?"

"You mean how pure and enlightening it is? Master, don't tell me you're jeal-"  
"I'm _not _jealous, demon. I _am, _however, concerned this so-called 'righteous' soul is going to get in the way of my revenge. Though she's deathly submissive, she has yet to lose faith in the Chantel manor, as well as the Master-Slave mentality."

His hands ghosted over his ring, the same thing that reminded him so many times before what his tasks were. "Before this year is over, I want to build her up, up higher than the birds. Then send her crashing down again, reducing her to just a husk of what she is now. All of that trust must be destroyed, just as mine was."

Sebastian seemed to be slightly taken aback from his master's almost maniacal proclamation, though quickly recovered with one of his trademark smirks. "I would expect nothing less of you, Young Master."

"Sebastian, this is an order: Treat Ndele better than anyone else you've ever met. No matter what it takes, make her feel appreciated. And on my cue," he looked his servant in the eye, voice steely and sure, "ruin her."

Gloved hand over his heart and kneeling before his promised meal, Sebastian uttered those three infamous words, making the order true:

_"Yes, My Lord."_

**~O~**

**Ciel: I'd been wondering, Sebastian...what does Ndele's soul even taste like?  
Sebastian: I cannot tell the definite taste of it, though it's scent is very similar to that of buttermilk biscuits and strawberries. It's quite delightful.  
Ciel: Is that so...  
(I was so tempted to add this part in...XD)  
I all ready had this part done, but I went le stoopid mode and forgot to post it, so...boom. The plot thickens.  
I've always hated having to transition between different POVs, so if I add something from another character's perspective or switch to 3rd person, something is most likely going down (*wink wink* *nudge nudge*)**

Thank you so much for reading, please comment, and don't hit you're butt on the way out.

((Side Note: I had gotten a review referring to the time period of the fic and the confusion between slavery in Victorian England and Southern North America. Thank you SO much for the constructive criticism, it really helped me out. I hadn't been positive on the conditions of slavery at the time, or even the definite year the anime took place in, so it will really reflect as the story progresses. However, I had planned to use the 'slavery was abolished and illegal by then' to my advantage in a story arc, so there's at least a little bit of a method to my madness. If there's anything else that sticks out to you, please let me know!))

Stay beautiful~


End file.
